Vicros Alcaeus
Darth Vicros Alcaeus is a Sith Assassin serving in the Sith Imperium as an Imperial Knight. Formerly known as Exodus, Vicros comes from a family of Imperial nobles. Style of Address Deceased His Excellency, Darth Vicros Alcaeus, Secretary General of the High Council, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Minister of Intelligence, Knight of the Imperium, and Eyes of the Emperor. Early Life Vicros was born on Dromund Kaas to Imperial Nobles known as Aaron and Aliyah Alcaeus. The Alcaeus family was wealthy, so Vicros had the chance to live a happy childhood, up until the point of which his force sensitivity was discovered. Before the force sensitivity of Vicros had magnified, he was trained in self defense, different styles of combat, and multiple languages. The Alcaeus family did not care about the expense, they only cared that Vicros would be ready when the time came of when he would be sent to Korriban. One fateful day, Vicros had gone out into the city to wander like he usually did. Vicros loved seeing the skyscrapers of Kaas City, recognizing the beauty of the Empire and enjoying the constant rain and downpour. Vicros then returned home not too late, but he had noticed that his parents were not home. They had left a note, stating that they would be away for business, and everything such as food was prepared. They said that they would return in a couple days. Vicros, knowing what to do, did his usual routine of eating and getting ready for bed. The next day, he woke up to find that his parents were still not home. He expected that they were probably out for business, as they would usually be back in a couple days. Once again, he did his daily routine, and the child fell asleep once more. The next day, Vicros had awakened to the sound of Imperial Troops knocking on the door of the Alcaeus Estate. He had opened the door, and demanded to know what the reason of this random visit was. The Imperial Troops seem confused at first, then saddened. How were they going to tell the child? They slowly laid it out for him. Vicros' parents, Aron and Rek'Sai, were found dead on Alderaan. Vicros, as a child he was, was extremely saddened. He did not know what to do. The maids had heard of this, and took care of Vicros until it was time for him to go to the Sith Academy. Everyone had suspected that the Republic was behind this, and the murderer was found trying to get off Alderaan to the capital of Coruscant. Trials had begun, and the murderer decided to claim the guilt in order for a lesser punishment. He had then explained how he was a Republic Assassin, ordered by the Jedi Order to take out his parents, for reasons still unkwown. When the question came to Vicros of what to do with him, he said nothing, but he raised and fist, and pointed his thumb downward. Everyone knew what this meant. The execution was made painful. The funeral of Aron and Rek'Sai Alcaeus was finally held after the bodies had been transported, and numerous people had attended. In one week, Vicros would be sent to the Sith Academy on Korriban. Before leaving, Vicros had thanked his parents for teaching him all that they could, and he told them to rest. He would carry on now. A week later, Vicros was sent to the Academy on Korriban. The Sith Academy At the age of 12, Vicros was sent to the academy of the Sith on the Sith Homeworld of Korriban. When Vicros had arrived, he was excited. He was finally going to be able to use his combat techniques that were taught to him at an early age. His attitude was changed over time, as he realized that if he failed, it spelt death. He poured all of his strength and persistence into learning at the academy, and that is where he learned to control the Dark Side, and use his emotions to fuel himself. Vicros had gone through numerous amounts of trials, trials of knowledge and physical attributes. Vicros excelled at his studies and trials that were assigned by the Sith Overseers, and a couple of special trials, such as securing a sacred holocron containing powerful knowledge, were trusted to him, to which he succeeded. He was a popular talk among the Sith Lords that passed through, or stayed to teach. As of course, Vicros also had grew some rivalries, but through some "incidents" in the tombs, were now nothing more than a memory. Vicros' final trial was a eager one. This trial was specially assigned to him because of his reputation and power. This trial required all of Vicros' emotions, strength, intelligence, and basically all of his attributes. The trial consisted of one basic part, kill the Sith Lord. A shamed Sith Lord was sent to Korriban for his extraordinary failure, and sent to execution. Through talk among the Overseers and Lords, they had decided that this was the perfect trial for Vicros. If Vicros won, he would graduate, and if he lost, The Sith Lord would reclaim his honor. Vicros was allowed to use any weapons, and any techniques. Feeling that the lightsaber called to him, he picked up a double bladed lightsaber, to the astonishment of Overseers, as he had not training with that type, and mastering it was hard. The duel took a total of 2 hours and 15 minutes. It was the most challenging battle of his life at that point. In the end, Vicros had masterfully used the lightsaber to the fullest extent, and winning the duel with a singular small cut on his cheek. The Sith Imperium Vicros had graduated from the academy, and he was given the lightsaber he used in combat. Vicros decided to stay a while, and learn the techniques of the Assassin, learning the shadow, deception, and subterfuge that came along with the talent. Vicros had finally finished his extended training, and Vicros was walking out of the Academy. Vicros overheard Darth Arestenax, explaining to another the ideals of the Sith Imperium. Going over in his mind, he learned that he followed the same ideals, and that the Imperium was a home for him. He he continued to talk to the Dark Lord of the Sith, resisting the utter power that was around him. He was given the offer to join, and, without hesitation, he joined The Sith Imperium. Life in the Sith Imperium At first, Vicros was given the title of Sith Lord because of his previous training at the Sith Academy. He would mostly participate in things that did not require the presence of higher ranking members of the Imperium. Meeting Achilles Kelborn Vicros had conversed with Achilles Kelborn, a high councilor at the time. Achilles taught Lord Vicros the ways of the Sith Imperium, and often at the mistakes, would tell him what to do better, of how to fix his small mistakes. They both considered each other brothers, and on some accounts, were mistaken to be so. It was Achilles that nominated Lord Vicros to become an Imperial Knight, to which Darth Arestenax (The Emperor) agreed. Lord Vicros was then promoted to Imperial Knight and was known as Darth Vicros. Through further discussion and research, it was found out that Vicros Alcaeus and Achilles Kelborn were in fact blood brothers. More research let to the discovery that Vicros and Achilles had been separated at birth, and both raised differently. Vicros is the younger brother of Achilles. Absence For a small amount of time, Vicros had left without communication to unkwown places in order to "Find himself." Before this strange absence, Vicros was known as Exodus, later returning and naming himself Vicros. Praetorian Guard The second Praetor of the Sith Imperium, Ruu'san Kaldar, picked Darth Vicros as one of the two Praetorian guards that would be under her command, and protect her from any and all threats. The Civil War Tensions started to rise during the time of the Emperor being gone. At a long awaited moment, the tension boiled over into a Civil War between the Imperial Regent, Vindicitva Roderick, and the Lord Empress, S'rahnia Roderick. Citizens were forced to choose sides during this unfortunate event. Vicros decided we would stay neutral and aid High Councilor Darth Ryshias, The Emperor's Wrath Darth Azu'lae, and Grand Inquisitor Darth Jaudulis, Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar, and High Councilor Erasis. in the neutral party. Vicros was tasked with enforcing the Quesh Blockade, ensuring the citizens and refugees of the Imperium a safe place during the battles of the Civil War. Vicros commanded the Quesh Blockade, and this mission was intrusted to him by High Councilor Darth Ryshias, and Grand Inquisitor Darth Jaudulis. Vicros successfully kept the Quesh Blockade intact and the refugees and citizens safe until the abrupt end to the war. Rey'a and Vicros During which when Vicros had been selected to be a Praetorian Guard for Ruu'san Kaldar, a second guard was needed. Eventually, Rey'a was chosen by Ruu'san to be the second Praetorian Guard and Vicros' partner. They had known only basic things about each other. Through the different assignments they had together, both Vicros and Rey'a bonded and came to trust one another. After the Civil War, Vicros requested an audience of Rey'a to inform her of the recent events as she had been away on very special business. During the time, Rey'a wanted to admit her love for Vicros, and after a couple tries, and being nervous, Vicros picked up the message, and in return showed Rey'a his affection for her as well with a kiss. Now, they are officially a couple within the Sith Imperium. Proposal After unfortunate events had been presented over the Imperium soon after. Zavik had possessed the body of Darth Knoxus. Zavik proclaimed to arise a Legion and take over. Zavik's former apprentice, Nyx, had possessed the body of Rey'a after she was taken by Zavik on Korriban. She was taken to Belsavis, and there, the Imperium intercepted Zavik, and in the body of Rey'a, Nyx. At the confrontation, Nyx was ordered to attack Vicros. Vicros did not wish to hurt Rey'a, but he tried to disarm her, safely. Unsuccessfully, Vicros was stabbed by Nyx in the thigh, to which Rey'a broke free of Nyx's hold. Vicros and Rey'a were sent to saftey thanks to Councilor Citadel, and from there on, Emperor Salvatus put Rey'a under house arrest under the care of Councilor Desocratos. Throughout the months of which Rey'a was under house arrest at the Citadel Hospital, Vicros was also getting treated for his lightsaber wound. Both Rey'a and Vicros spent much time together, and bonded more and more each time they conversed or were together. One day, Vicros was looking over Nar Shaddaa from the balcony, and Rey'a joined him. After a long conversation, Vicros thought it was the perfect oppurtunity, and knelt down and proposed to her. Rey'a said "Yes" to the proposal, and Vicros and Rey'a were engaged to be married. Marriage and Birth of Carliyah Several months after Vicros had proposed, Vicros and Rey'a were wed on the beautiful planet of Makeb in a public wedding at an estate. A couple of months later, Rey'a was still under House Arrest, but was allowed to leave for her wedding. Vicros was called by Rey'a to discuss imporant news. Vicros had soon arrived at Hospital Citadel to respond to Rey'a's summon. They spoke of different matters, and soon after, Rey'a took Vicros' hand and placed in on her stomach area, and simply asked, "What do you feel?" as she giggled. Vicros knew the answer, but did not say anything. Rey'a. while smiling, announced to Vicros that she was pregnant with twins, to which Vicros responded, happily and overjoyed. The happiness was short lived, as soon an assailant had descended onto the platform, and shot Vicros back, restraining him against the wall. The unknown assailant proceeded to attack Rey'a, her being unable to defend herself since she did not have her lightsaber. Vicros yelled and raged to no avail as the unknown assailant kicked Rey'a repeatedly. Finally the chains that Vicros was restricted to broke due to his anger. As soon as he rushed at the assailant, the assailant left with a message, "No one in the Imperium is safe." Vicros quickly rushed to Rey'a side, and transported her to the Sovereign, where she received medical care. Duke Andrekios was present, and horrible news hit both Vicros and Rey'a. Duke Andrekios only sensed one presence within Rey'a. Rey'a sobbed, and Vicros left in anger, and sadness, ordering Tykas to make sure Rey'a would stay safe. Approximately 8 months later, after the events of Alesis seizing Hospital Citadel, and the construction of the new settlement of Mos Ares, Rey'a gave birth to Carliyah in the hospital in Mos Ares. Ascension to the High Council After another 4 years, the Emperor ordered the reformation of the High Council of the Sith Imperium. Vicros was selected by the Emperor to be on the High Council as the Minister of Intelligence, and the Eyes of the Emperor. Vicros' rank within the Imperium was bolstered from a Imperial Knight, to a Dark Councillor. Soon after, the Emperor had also announced the selection of a new Secretary General, to act as the second leader of the High Council, below the Praetor, Ruu'san Kaldar. Two nominations were made, Vicros Alcaeus was nominated by Lord Hand Erasis Citadel, and Si'alla Va'lenn by Candicia Thul, Minister of Expansion and Diplomacy. After giving their perspective speeches to sway people to their side, votes were cast. Vicros Alcaeus had won the election by a vote of 5-4, narrowly defeating Si'alla Va'lenn. Vicros was now a Dark Councillor, as well as the Secretary General, the second leader of the High Council. Presumed Death The Imperium was at war with the Alliance. Soon into the war, the Alliance had planned a strategical strike on the Imperium Home world of Voss, with the Commanding Alliance Ship prepping to fire on the city of Voss-Ka. Given the direct order from Minister of War Sefran, Vicros Alcaeus willingly drove his ship, The Vigilance, into the enemy commanding ship, sacrificing himself, his crew, and the ship to stop the orbital bombardment of Voss-Ka. Return Personality Darth Vicros is known to be intelligent, innovative, honorable, loyal, and unrelenting. He is often quite serious. He also has a soft spot for his friends, family, and people he considers close to him. He harnesses raw force power in his double bladed lightsaber, and this in turn gives him a very useful edge against opponents. He also uses his anger at times when needed, but these would be in dire combat situations. Vicros trains and uses the lightsaber Form 7: Juyo/Vapaad, mixing in his force powers as well. Category:Character Category:Persons Category:Human Category:Sith Category:Deceased Category:Midnight Order Citizen